A plasma chamber is used for a variety of operations. For example, the plasma chamber is used to deposit materials on a wafer, to etch the wafer, to clean the wafer, etc. To perform the operations, the plasma chamber is controlled. For example, an amount of power to be supplied to the plasma chamber is provided in a recipe to control the plasma chamber.
Moreover, the plasma chamber forms a part of a plasma system. The plasma system includes other parts, such as, for example, radio frequency (RF) generators, impedance matching network, etc. With usage of the plasma system, the parts deteriorate over time. Also, some plasma systems have faults during a first use of the plasma systems.
When a plasma system has a fault or is deteriorated, it is difficult to use the plasma chamber. It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.